Babysit My Noona's Boyfriend
by Hsh623
Summary: Apa jadinya Sehun jagain pacar noonanya? #chocomilkcoupleevent #kaihun #904 #0904 Kai x Sehun Oneshoot


Babysit My Noona's Boyfriend

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jung Krystal

Pair : Kaihun

Rated : T

Oneshoot

#chocomilkcoupleevent

Perjalanan Daegun ke Seoul cukup memakan waktu lama, Oh Sehun, melakukan perjalanan panjang ini demi kakak kesayangannya yang merantau demi menimbah ilmu di kota Seoul, namun kali ini kakaknya sedang menjalani study tour ke Amerika selama 3 bulan, jadi Sehun diminta untuk menjaga pacar kakaknya yang bernama Kim Jongin yang menderita asma, tidak hanya itu dia juga anti sosial dan hanya mau dijaga sama orang yang ia kenal, makanya sang kakak menyuruhnya kemari. Sehun sedang menunggu kakaknya Oh Krystal menjemputnya di terminal kereta api, hingga suara dengan note tingginya berteriak

"Oh Sehun!!!" teriak seorang wanita

"Noona!!" balas Sehun mereka pun saling memeluk untuk melepas rindu yang telah lama disimpan, bayangkan kakaknya sudah merantau selama 2 tahun dan tak pernah pulang ke Daegun

"aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Sehun

"noona juga, merindukan si manja Sehun" kata Krystal

"sekarang, kita makan siang dulu sambil bercerita tentang pacar noona yang akan kau urus" kata Krystal

"oke, Noona" kata Sehun sambil mengandeng erat tangan kakaknya

o0o

Di Restaurant

"ya, gitulah Hun, pacar noona itu punya asma, jadi harus diingatin makan obat tiga kali sehari, jangan lupa kalau makan dia harus disuapi.." kata Krystal lalu terpotong karena Sehun menyemburkan minumannya karena kaget mendengar ucapan kakaknya

"what? Noona aku namja mana mungkin menyuapi namja" kata Sehun

"aishh, HunHun HunHun, terus kalau appa yang nyuapin kamu, bukannya namja sama namja, lagian Jongin itu lagi sakit jadi perlu perhatian lebih" kata Krystal

"iya deh iya, orang sakit" kata Sehun

"terus"

"makannya harus ada sayurannya, meski dia itu susah banget ngasih makan sayurannya tapi kalau di suapin mau kok, jadi ingat suapin!! makan obat dan nasinya harus teratur, itu aja yang paling penting yang lainnya nanti noona tunjukin di apartermennya Jongin" kata Krystal, lagi lagi Sehun terkejut

"noona, aku tinggal di apartermennya!!!!?" teriak Sehun, "Noona sudah gila rupanya" sambung Sehun

"aigoo, kau kira anak petani seperti kita bisa beli apartermen apa? kau kira selama ini aku tinggal dimana? ya di apartermen Jongin!!!" kata Krystal dan menjitak kepala adiknya, si adik malah masih kaget tentang kenyataan bahwa noonanya satu atap dengan sang pacar yang penyakitan

"sebentar lagi, Jongin akan datang bersama eommanya, untuk melihat apa kau bisa dipercaya untuk mengurus Jongin selama kepergianku, kalau tidak percaya kau akan kupulangkan lagi ke Daegun" kata Krystal

"noona berapa lama sih di Amerika beneran 3 bulan? jangan lupa bawa oleh oleh ya, sama uang untuk ngurusin pacarmu itu, danyang penting buat appa dan eomma bangga" kata Sehun

"ya, jelas adikku sayang" kata Krystal, meski dalam hatinya Sehun sangat menyesali keputusannya untuk cuti sekolah demi menjaga pacar sang kakak, bayangkan dia pasti menjadi perawat jompo untuk lelaki seperempat abad, malah ini tahun ketiga ia sekolah sedikit lagi dia bisa menjadi mahasiswa, lagi lagi apalah daya percuma saja dia tamat sekolah, dia tak sepintar sang kakak yang dapat beasiswa hingga merantau, dia hanyalah Oh Sehun yang bakal lulus dengan nilai pas pasan dan akan menjadi petani seperti appanya, tak ada harapan untuk kuliah, kuliahpun dia tak yakin akan dapat beasiswa

tak sadar sudah lama melamun Jongin dan Eommanya sudah ada di depan matanya

"annyeong eomma, annyeong baby, ini kenalin adikku Sehun" kata Krystal lalu menyikut Sehun yang melamun

"ooh, Annyeong Ahjumma, Annyeong Jongin Hyung?!" kata Sehun agak ragu ragu

"annyeong Oh bersaudara, Jongin ayo kita duduk dulu" kata Eomma Jongin, dan menuntun Jongin untuk duduk

"jadi ini yang namanya nak Sehun, neomu Kiyeowo, kayaknya Noonanya" kata Eomma Jongin

"aigoo, Ahjumma bisa saja, ahjumma juga terlihat cantik" kata Sehun, dan diberikan jempolan oleh Krystal karena telah memuji eommanya Jongin, namun dari tadi si orang yang menjadi tujuan pertemuan ini diam saja kalem anteng gitu, ngomong ngomong penampilan Jongin itu rada cupu gitu pakai kacamata kemeja panjang, syal, dan celana belel, serius nih pacar kakaknya super cupu, jauh banget levelnya sama noonanya yang cantik bak model

"Nak Sehun, panggil eomma seperti Noonamu memanggilku" kata Eomma Kai

"baik eomma" kata Sehun

"Krystal sepertinya adikmu bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga uri Jonginnie" kata Eomma Jongin

"iya eomma, dia bisa masak, beres beres rumah, memancing kalau perlu eomma sangat berguna, siap sedia kalau dipanggil" kata Krystal semangat, Sehun meringis mendengar pujian kakaknya, memang benar dia bisa melakukan semua itu tapi itu membuatnya benar benar jadi seorang babysitter namja itu

"wah hebatnya, sulit sekali jaman sekarang mencari orang bisa masak, jangankan namja, yeoja jaman sekarang saja juga sulit, Krystal saja tak pandai masak" kata Eomma Jongin

"Eomma~ aku kan lagi berusaha belajar masak" kata Krystal

"iya, iya, jadi mulai kapan Sehun menjaga Jongin" kata Eomma

"besok eomma, aku berangkatnya besok" kata Krystal

"oke, kalau gitu eomma percayakan Jongin sama kalian, eomma pergi dulu" Kata Eomma Jongin,"bye aegya" sambungnya dan mencium pipi Jongin

"ayo jongin kita ke apartermen" ajak Krystal, yang diajak hanya mengangguk

o0o

sesampainya di apartermen Jongin langsung masuk kamarnya tanpa berbicara dan meninggalkan dua kakak beradik itu,

"psstt, noona apa pacarmu itu selalu diam?" tanya Sehun

"dia memang pendiam" kata Krystal "mari aku ajari selama aku pergi apa saja yang perlu kau lakukan" sambungnya

"Jongin mandi dengan air panas, bajunya selalu sudah tersedia setelah dia mandi dan itu tugas kita yang menyediakannya, ini dapur untuk kau memasak, tiap malam Jongin suka kambuh asmanya jadi inhaler ada di dalam kamarnya, makanya jangan tidur terlalu lelap kau harus membantunya memasang inhaler, selanjutnya Jongin pergi kulaih dari Senin sampai Jum'at dari jam 8 hingga 1 siang kau ikut dengannya banyak anak yang membullynya kau harus siap melindunginya, dan selesai tur kita" kata Krystal panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan semuanya

"ini kamarku dan akan menjadi kamarmu selama 3 bulan bersebelaham dengan Jongin" kata Krystal

"Noona sebetulnya kau pacarnya atau pembantunya, kau harus ini itu, apa kalian pernah ciuman?" kata Sehun yang keceplosan

"ehem, sekarang kita ganti topik, HunHun harus beres beres baju di kamar, Noona juga mau beres beres untuk besok" kata Krystal mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Sehun menghela nafas, apa iya noonanya itu pacaran sama Kai, kalau tiap hari kerjaan Noonanya seperti Pembantunya Kai, Sehun hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar Jongin dengan penuh rasa ingin tau tentang seperti apa Jongin sebenarnya

Keesokan Harinya,

Sehun sudah sibuk memasak di pagi hari karena si kakak masih repot tentang masalah kopernya karena pagi ini akan berangkat, tidak hanya itu kakaknya juga mengurusi bayi besar Jongin dari air panas hingga bajunya, dan berul kata kakaknya Jongin suka kambuh di malam hari dan semalam dia kambuh, sungguh pagi yang sangat riuh

"Sehun sudah siap masakannya?" kata Krystal sudah Noona

"bagus ayo sajikan ke meja makan, ayo sarapan nanti Jongin bisa terlambat" kata Krystal

di meja makan sudah ada Jongin yang siap sarapan, setelah makanan sudah di sajikan Krystal langsung menyuapkan Jongin makanannya, Sehun makan dalam diam melihat kegiatan Krystal dan Jongin, setelah itu dia pergi bersama Jongin ke kuliahan, si kakak sudah berangkat ke bandara, lagi lagi benar perkataan sang kakak benar Jongin selalu dibully, Sehun pun melindunginya dengan cara

"jangan dengar ucapan mereka" namun Jongin hanya diam, setelah Jongin masuk kelas Sehun duduk di taman kuliahan memandangi indahnya jika dia juga bisa jadi mahasiswa hingga tertidur

"Oh Sehun, Oii Oh Sehun" kata seseorang

"Nnggg... Nuguseyeo?" kata Sehun masih di dalam bawah sadarnya

"Kim Jongin" kata Jongin

"Ohh Jongin Hyung, Haaa! Jongin Hyung!" teriak Sehun kaget dan benar itu Jongin, ini pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar suara Jongin

"Ayo, kita makan siang" kata Sehun lalu mengambil kotak makan di dalam tasnya, dia gugup, suara Jongin sangat berat dan sangat ciri khas, namun Jongin hanya diam setelah memanggil namanya

merekapun makan siang, Sehun yang harus menyuapi Jongin agak merasa canggung, Sehun mulai mengambil sendok yang pertama

"ekhem, Hyung?" kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan sendoknya, Jongin pun memakannya dengan lahap, Syukurlah Sehun mulai terbiasa menyuapi Jongin meski tadi juga ada yang menyindir mereka

"Jong, pacar baru, mana Krystal? udah ganti haluan ya?" seperti itulah sindirannya

setelah makan siang, Jongin lanjut belajar hingga sore, lalu mereka pulang dan malamnya Sehun menyiapkan air panas dan makan malam, Mereka Sehun dan Jongin tak ada saling cakapan, mereka saling diam diaman, Sehun merasa sebagai patung dadakan akibat Jongin, setelah itu mereka pun tidur di kamar masing masing

Jongin tak bisa tidur karena masih ada yang menjanggal di dirinya tentang Sehun, bukan dia tak percaya, kalau dia tak percaya mungkin dia sudah memuntahkan makanan Sehun tapi ketika siang tadi di taman universitasnya, melihat Sehun yang tertidur polos itu sangat menggemaskan di matanya dia jadi ingin mencubit pipinya yang agak chubby itu, kemudian terlintas sebuah ide iseng di kepalanya untuk ke kamar Sehun, dia yakin namja itu sudah tertidur, Jongin masuk ke kamar Sehun dengan hati hati lalu melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun dan mencium bibir pinkish Sehun dalam diam, agak melumat dan menggigitnya lalu ia lepaskan, Jongin tersenyum bangga kemudian tidur di kamarnya

Keesokannya asma Jongin tidak kambuh, menurut dokternya, penyakit asma dipengaruhi oleh lelah yang berlebihan, kurang tidur, dan perasaannya, jika pengidapnya stress atau marah penyakitnya bisa peluang kambuh, ya, selama ini dia stress mengenai hubungannya dengan Krystal makanya dia sering kambuh tapi berkat ciumannya dengan Sehun semalam membuatnya agak tenang dan si empu pun tak sadar, Jongin memutuskan untuk mencuri ciuman diam diam tiap malam dari Sehun

Hampir 2 Bulan Sehun mengurus Jongin tinggal 1 bulan lagi noonanya pulang, namun hubungannya dengan Jongin tak membaik seperti itu saja, Sehun menyediakan apa yang Jongin butuhkan dan setelah itu mereka hanya diam, sekarang adalah malam minggu biasanya Jongin akan menonton TV di ruang tamu, Sehun memutuskan untuk membereskan kamar Jongin, tanpa aba aba dia masuk ke kamar Jongin, kemudian Sehun melihat penampakan seorang namja tampan dengan rambut yang agak basah dan dada bidangnya, membuat pipinya memerah

"Nuguseyeo?" tanya Sehun masih bingung, yang ditanya malah kaget namun kembali tenang, ya Jongin tanpa kacamata dan rambut basah serta topless itu sangat tampan, lalu mendekat ke kuping Sehun

"keluar" kata Jongin dengan nada menggoda dan nafas yang menerpa leher Sehun, membuat Sehun merinding hebat, Sehun pun keluar kamar Jongin, dia tak bisa tidur bayangan tubuh seksi Jongin berputar terus dalam otaknya, sedangkan Jongin tertawa bahagia di kamar sebelahnya, Jongin memegang dadanya apa ini namanya jatuh cinta sangat menyenangkan melihat pipi bersemu merahnya Sehun

Paginya entah setan apa atau jin apa yang merasuki Jongin, Jongin mulai berbicara dan menyahuti Sehun

"Pagi Hun" kata Jongin santai dengan pakaian seperti biasanya

"pa-pagi" kata Sehun masih gugup dan ngenghayalin Jongin, tapi juga terselip mengapa hari ini Jongin sangat akrab dengannya

"wah masak nasi goreng kimchi, ya? kayaknya enak? suapin!" kata Jongin dimanja manjain

Nah lho lho, Sehun jadi bingung lihat tingkah Jongin yang begini, "Oke, buka mulutnya Jongin Hyung" kata Sehun

suap suapan bayi beruang pun selesai, di universitas pun senyum cemerlang Jonginpun tak terlepas bahkan orang orang yang sering bully dia ngatain dia kesambet setan tapi untuk pertama kalinya Jongin ngebalas apa yang dilakuin oleh para bullyers itu, mungkin efek jatuh cinta atau berbunga bunga, tak banyak cewek yang memuji ketampanan Jongin saat tersenyum, agak membuat Sehun sedikit cemberut *ehem*

Makan siang yang suram jadi agak berwarna malah kayak orang pacaran beneran dengan manjanya Jongin ke Sehun, membuat teman-temannya bertanya apa Jongin telah berpindah ke lain hati? maksudnya hati Sehun, Teman teman Jongin mengaku ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Jongin tersenyum cerah, karena semangat Jongin yang berapi api membuat Sehun mulai tidak canggung dengannya malah jadi akrab

"Jongin Hyung~ ayo sarapan, kalau kau lama aku akan pergi duluan" teriak Sehun, hari ini mereka akan jalan jalan ke mall berkat ajakan Jongin, karena tinggal menghitung hari tugas Sehun menjaga Jongin berakhir

"chakkaman chagi~" kata Jongin,

"aigoo sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu nanti kalau Krystal noona pulang pasti aku dicakarnya" kata Sehun

"hehehe, habis Sehun sih wife material banget" puji Jongin membuat pipi Sehun bersemu

"ya sudah yasudah sekarang lebih baik kita makan" kata Sehun, mereka pun makan, setelah makan mereka izin ke tetangga karena berniat pergi jalan jalan siapa tau noonanya pulang mendadak jadi tau mereka ada dimana

di mall tak henti hentinya Sehun memilihkan baju baju untuk Jongin demi mengubah style cupunya Jongin

"ini, ini cocok untuk Hyung, coba deh Hyung pasti ganteng, yang ini juga" kata Sehun sambil menunjukan pakaian yang ia pilih

"oke oke akan kupakai, daritadi aku mulu punya Sehun mana?" tanya Jongin

"kita kesini untuk ngerubah fashion nya Jongin Hyung, pokoknya itu yang terpenting, habis ini lepas kacamata pakai softlen saja, lalu rambutnya agak diberantakin pasti udah ganteng" kata Sehun sambil menimang nimang rencananya

"iya tau, tapi juga untuk perpisahan kita" kata Jongin, langsung membuat mood Sehun down, tak terasa dia akan pergi dari sisi Jongin, padahal dia mulai terbiasa hidup dengannya, dia suka wangi Jongin, dia suka wajah tersenyum Jongin, dan dia suka Jongin menggoda dirinya, tapi dia juga harus ingat kenyataan Jongin pacar noonanya

"malah melamun, udah pakai yang ini aja sweater snoopy cute, cocok sama Sehun" kata Jongin milihin baju buat Sehun

"iya Hyung, pas pulang bakal aku pake Hyung" kata Sehun, setelah membayar baju baju, Sehuj merubah fashion Jongin, dari barang barang yang telah di belinya, dan sentuhan terakhir rambut acak acakan membuat seleruh gadis gadis di mall tak bisa fokus ke jalan, karena melihat ketampanan Jongin, bahkan Sehun yang tiap hari melihatnya tetap terpesona lagi dan lagi kepada namja yang bisa dibilang unik karakternya

"Hun, nonton yo, Suicide Squad lagi trend" kata Jongin, lumayanlah nonton bioskop untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, karena mungkin dia gak bakal sempat untuk main main ke mall kayak gini

"Ayo, film action ya?" kata Sehun, hanya dibalas anggukan, shit!, dalam hati Sehun penonton bioskopnya rata rata mahasiswa universitas Jongin malah banyak yang kenal Jongin dan muji muji penampilan Jongin, terutama cewek cewek jadinya Sehun betul betul bad mood karena ngeliat para cewek ngelendot manja Jongin, bahkan pas di dalam teaternya Sehun masih cemberut dan malah gak nonton karena gak fokus masih ngambek, hingga part movienya menunjukkan adegan Harley dan Joker yang sedang Kiss, Jongin menarik dagu Sehun yang pipinya menggembung lalu menciumnya,

Sehun tentu kaget, ini ciuman pertamanya *kasian kamu gak tau=author* Jongin melumat bibirnya kasar dan menggigitnya, banyak teman teman Jongin masih bisa melihay adegan Ciuman Jongin Sehun sehingga melewatkan filmnya, Sehun mulai menikmati ciuman itu dan memejamkan matanya, mereka berciuman lumayan lama, bibir Sehun bengkak dan agak berantakan, Sehun masih memikirkan apa maksud Jongin menciumnya

setelah film selesai mereka duduk di bangku pinggiran mall, Sehun masih memegang bibirnya, memikirkan perasaan Noonanya, ketika mereka duduk

"Sehun?" tanya Jongin

"pasti Sehun bertanya kenapa aku cium Sehun, itu karena aku suka Sehun" kata Jongin, langsung membuat Sehun meleleh dengan kata katanya,

di dalam hati Sehun sudah menjerit aku juga suka Jongin Hyung!!, namun masih menganjal karena segan dengan noonany

"aku gak pernah suka sama Krystal, aku terpaksa pacaran sama dia karena dia orang yang selama ini yang mengurusku aku tidak enak jika menolak cintanya, itu jadi buat beban untuk diriku, terlilit hutang budi bukan cinta, tapi ketika bersama Sehun aku bahagia penyakit ku tak pernah kambuh tak ada rasa terpaksa, aku bebas, jadi Hun..." kata Jongin, Sehun sudah menanti nanti kata selanjutnya

Sehun berharap Jongin akan menembaknya biarlah dia egois untuk sementara, namun dewi fortuna tak memihak

"Jongin baby, HunHun!" teriak gadis denga kopernya

"Krystal!" "Noona!" teriak Jongin maupun Sehun, kaget acar mereka terganggu, hati sehun pun menjerit kenapa Noona pulang sekarang

"Sehun, ini noona bawakin oleh oleh, nah ini duit buat nginap di hotel" kata Krystal sambio memberi uang dan paper bag

"maksud noona?" tanya Sehun

"kau untuk malam terakhir harus mencoba tinggal di hotel seoul habis itu besok ambil kopermu dan pulang ke daegun, noona akan mengantarmu, dah" kata Krystal lalu meninggalkan Sehun, membawa lari Jongin, Sehun speechless

Sehun sudah berdiri di terminal menunggu noonanya datang membawa kopernya, hari ini sesuai janjinya dia pakai sweater snoopy pemberian Jongin, Sehun merasa tidak sopan tidak pamit pada Jongin, malah perasaannya jadi gantung gini

"Sehun" kata Noonanya membawa kopernya

"noona" kata Sehun

"sehun sebelum kau pergi kita perlu bicara" kata Krystal

"aku tahu, disini saja" kata Sehun

"dimana aku harus mulai, teman temanku sebulan yang lalu membicarakan kalau kau mulai dekat dengan Jonginku, bermanja manja, hingga semalam berciuman di bioskop? jadi apa maksudmu? apa kau tidak berniat menikung" kata Krystal marah

"noona aku juga bingung, jangan salah kan aku, aku juga bisa egois aku juga ingin dicintai, aku tau pasti mereka semua menyebarkan berita aneh aneh, aku juga memikirkan perasaan noona" kata Sehun

"jika kau mengeti rasnya pacaran tapi tak dianggap itu sperti apa baru boleh kau bicara, ciuman aja aku tidak pernah sedangkan kaua dengan mudahnya" kata Krystal

"hentikan, pertengkaran ini!!" teriak seorang namja ternyata Jongin

"Krystal, aku yang mencium Sehun, aku yang bermanja dengannya, dan aku ingin kita putus karena aku ingin jadi pacarnya" kata Jongin lalu menatap mata Sehun

Krystal menangis," jadi begitu, jika memang ini jalan yang kau pilih, ike aku terima, demi cintaku dan adikku, aku sadar cintak tak bisa dipaksakan" kata Krystal lari menjauh

"jadi Sehun mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Jongin

"Mau!!!" teriak Sehun, lalu mereka berciuman

o0o

Krystal mencoba menerima keadaannya, dan mulai tinggal di kost-an sedangkan Sehun balik ke Daegun untuk menamatkan sekolahnya untuk kuliah yang di biayai Jongin nantinya bahkan Jongin berniat melamarnya, Jongin mulai merasa sehat dan fresh siap menghadapi dosen dosen garang karena dia sudah memasuki semester 5.

THE END

1! 2! 3! Don't bash, review and thanks for reading


End file.
